


Darkness rises when Silence dies

by AzralineLavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: (is it living if she’s a vampire??), Gen, I have no idea where I’m going with this lmao, Inquisitor Dragonborn, Oh oh!! The vestige is the dovahkiin, Op Dragonborn, Plus being a living?? Deity, She has no time or patience for romance, especially not with people she probably considers children, i have weird headcanons lol, no relationships - Freeform, the dovahkiin is busy ruling an empire and dealing with divine entities, title will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzralineLavellan/pseuds/AzralineLavellan
Summary: The Dragonborn Empress is tired of sitting on her throne. When her father asks her to cross the sea and save a corrupted land, will she be able to resist her soul and avoid conquering the land, or will Thedas be forced to change?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my bullshit despite having like so many re fics to write lmao. I might start up that series again as I do have much more time! I graduated high school last week!!! But anyways here’s some magic shit!! This is probably all up to change lol this was sitting in my docs and I was like ok let’s post!! Y’all have any ideas lemme know I have no clue what I’m doing just a general idea lol!!

Moonlight streamed through large ornate windows, lighting up the cold and dark room. At the end was an intimidating black throne, with a large mass curling around it, and upon it sat a tall and slim figure. Her slitted eyes glew bright red as she stared unblinking. She unconsciously moved her clawed hand to lay on the giant dragon at her side. The dragon shifted, blinking awake and staring at her with large golden eyes.

“Alera.” The woman clenched her hand and turned to her brother, void black hair swaying behind her, showing off one elegantly pointed ear.   
  


“Yes, Zeymah?”

“Will you answer His request and go across the Okaaz?” The dovah lifted his head, bringing it closer to the woman's face. His scales glinted a blood red, shadowed in the night. The woman smirked, black lips pulling back and revealing large fangs. She cupped his jaw in her hands, the sharp metal tips of her gloves gently scraping against the spikes decorating his chin.

“Of course. The Empire must conquer and expand. It cannot do so if I stay. Thedas sounds like the perfect target.” Her eyes darkened, a sinister look settling on her beautiful face. “Racism and slavery still run afoul there. Magic is weak and untrusted. Their fake gods are dead or corrupted. They will be grateful to be under my reign.” She released the hold she had on his head. “Once morning comes I will inform the council of my decision, and then we shall set out. Serana and Paarthurnax will be my regents. You will come with me, as will Vulthuryol and Khrisarzi.” 

“And the Sizaan Slen?” He was given a look. “Durnehviir shall be there if I require him, Odahviing.” The dovah grumbled but acquiesced. His overlord softened slightly, a smile appearing.

“Praan, Zeymah. I shall awaken you when it is time.” Her brother nodded, allowing his head to rest at her feet. She stared at him before turning away, facing the window and staring out at the stars, thinking about the request.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! ANyways,yeah i deleted the other chapter im making some changes and stuff, and its going to be awhile before i post again. i think im gonna write the entire story and then post it once a week or something! idk ill find out lol.

The throne room was a thing of beauty during the day. The stone walls were covered with paintings and tapestries of the Empress’ adventures. Colorful flowers crawled up the marble pillars and statues of old heroes guarded the windows of which you could see the sprawling city. The crystal floor gleamed in the sunlight, and the throne was a terrifyingly beautiful sight, a symbol of power, made from ebony and the bones of Alduin. The council stood below it, waiting at the bottom of the dais, facing the doors and talking amongst themselves. They were a mix of races, a group made of the Kings and Queens ruling under their Empress.

The large golden doors groaned as they opened and a herald walked in. He twitched under their scrutiny before he cleared his throat and bowed while flourishing his arm towards the door.

“Announcing Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Alerathia Highaire!” 

Alera strode into the room with Serana behind her.Her dress dragged behind her and her crown glinted in the light. The council kneeled as one. She ignored them, walking the path up to her throne. She stopped before it, turning and gazing at her people.

“You may rise.”

The sound of shuffling filled the room while they stood, gazing at their ruler with reverence. She waved her hand and conjured chairs, bidding them to sit. While they did so Serana moved closer, standing side by side with Alera. The Altmer nodded at her friend before meeting the eyes of her council.

“Today I will be departing Tamriel. Akatosh has bade me to go to a land called Thedas. While I am gone, Serana and Paarthurnax shall be my regents. If one of my line is needed, my son and daughter have agreed to deal with it.” Her voice was firm, stopping any interruptions. “I will be gone for at least a year. They will become a part of the Empire whether through persuasion or force. Hence why, during this meeting, we will discuss not only the army I will lead if an invasion is required, but also the spies I would have placed.” 

As the council digested her words she took her place on the throne and conjured up a table in front of the council. It had a highly detailed map of Thedas upon it. On the side was a large scroll filled with important information about Thedas. 

“Let us begin.”


End file.
